dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Ray
Devil Ray was a supervillain recruited by Grodd into his Legion of Doom. He was a resilient fighter and ruthless killer, who took great pleasure and pride in his heinous work. History The Viking Prince Devil Ray was sent to retrieve the corpse of the Viking Prince from a melting glacier. When he and his teammates were intercepted by Wonder Woman, Devil Ray shot her with a poison dart, and if not for King Faraday, he would have killed her. When the Viking ship was thawed out, Devil Ray towed it with a submersible, and was followed by Wonder Woman. He engaged the Amazon in an underwater battle, and even though Devil Ray was in his "natural" environment, Wonder Woman defeated him by cracking his helmet and leaving him adrift. Devil Ray was put away,"To Another Shore" but he soon escaped to rejoin the Legion. Nanda Parbat He was then sent on another mission ― stealing the Heart of Nanda Parbat. Devil Ray wouldn't allow anyone to stand in his way, so he coldheartedly disposed of the monastery's Master, Deadman's mentor, without thinking twice. Later on, when the Legion assailed Gorilla City, Deadman possessed Wonder Woman's body to take revenge against Devil Ray, and beat him badly. After the Legion was defeated, Devil Ray attempted to kill Wonder Woman, whereupon Deadman lunged into Batman and shot him, plunging Devil Ray into a panel and electrocuting him to death. Powers & Abilities Devil Ray wore a suit that allowed him to breathe underwater and withstand deep-sea pressures. It was also equipped with rocket boosters that enabled him to fly and navigate underwater, and two wrist-mounted guns. After Lex Luthor augmented his abilities, Devil Ray acquired super strength, stamina, and durability which is sufficient enough to challenge Wonder Woman and survive. He also recieved an array of venomous and explosive trident-shaped stingers. Background Information Devil Ray was intended to be Black Manta, Aquaman's archnemesis from the DC Comics, but his name had to be changed for this show due to copyright issues. Black Manta debuted in Aquaman #35 (September 1967), and was created by Bob Haney and Nick Cardy. He was an unidentified African-American who donned a suit equipped with laser beams in his bug-eyed helmet that also allowed him to breathe underwater and swim swiftly. Black Manta was primarily a treasure hunter who clashed with Aquaman on numerous times. He moved around in a manta-ray submersible, and gathered himself an army of African-American minions. At some point he revealed that he intended to create an underwater kingdom where his race could overcome the history of racism and white persecution. However, he later confessed that this was a mere ruse to recruit Cal Durham. Black Manta's rank as arch-enemy escalated after kidnapping Aquaman's son, Arthur Jr, and forcing Aquaman to do battle with his sidekick and friend, Aqualad. Arthur Jr.'s inevitable death plunged Aquaman into the downward spiral that shattered his friendship with Aqualad, ended his longtime marriage, and set him off in an obsessive quest to take revenge against Black Manta. In one of their later confrontations, Black Manta was fatally wounded, whereupon he was met by Neron who transformed him into a manta-man hybrid, in exchange for his soul. However, this change was short-lived, as Aquaman restored him back to normal with his healing touch. Black Manta was featured as a regular villain on Aquaman, as well as in three different incarnations of SuperFriends. Trivia *Because of his resemblance to Black Manta, some people have actually labelled him as Black Manta on Justice League. Some websites (like Comicvine.com) have also included his pictures in sections that talk about Black Manta. *A DCAU version of Black Manta has appeared in the comic Justice League Adventures based on the show, but he is not considered canon. See also * Bat-Embargo Appearances *"I Am Legion" *"To Another Shore" *"Dead Reckoning" Footnotes Category:Ability to fly Category:Justice League rogues